


We Could Be Small Gods

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [10]
Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-shorts written for prompts for my Travel Collection in the universe of The Sorcerer's Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Own Two Feet

He has walked on all kinds of roads, from narrow dirt tracks that defy all but the hardiest and most nimble, to broad, paved highways all can travel. He has ridden on horses and camels and elephants, been carried in sedan chairs and rickshaws, driven carriages and buggies and automobiles. Traveling all around the world in search of the Prime Merlinian, he's seen and used many modes of transportation, and found none that could be called universal save his own two feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Little Freedoms

The first time it rains after she's been freed from her prison, Veronica spends it outside, her head tilted back so she can feel the drops of rain hit her face. It's one of a thousand little things that she'd lost while trapped in the Grimhold, and is glad to be able to experience once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


End file.
